The invention relates generally to optical fiber technologies. In particular, the invention relates to optical fiber that contains pressure and temperature sensors along its length.
Available electronic sensors measure a variety of values, such as, pH, color, temperature, or pressure, to name a few. For systems that require a string of electronic sensors over a long distance, e.g., twenty to thirty kilometers or longer, powering the electronic sensors becomes difficult. Conventionally, the powering of electronic sensors requires running electrical wire from a power source to each of the electronic sensors. Powering electronic sensors electrically has been unreliable in the petroleum and gas industry. For example, electric wires spanning long distances are subject to a significant amount of interference and noise, thereby reducing the accuracy of the electronic sensors.
Optical fibers have become the communication medium of choice for long distance communication due to their excellent light transmission characteristics over long distances and the ease of fabrication of lengths of many kilometers. Further, the light being transmitted can interrogate the sensors, thus obviating the need for lengthy electrical wires. This is particularly important in the petroleum and gas industry, where strings of electronic sensors are used in wells to monitor downhole conditions.
As a result, in the petroleum and gas industry, passive fiber optic sensors are used to obtain various downhole measurements, such as, pressure or temperature. An optical fiber with a plurality of optical fibers within a fiber optic system can be used to communicate information from wells being drilled, as well as from completed wells. The optical fiber could be deployed with single point pressure-temperature fiber optic sensor. Discrete optical fibers are fully disclosed in International Patent Application No. PCT/US 04/28625, entitled “Optical Sensor with Co-Located Pressure and Temperature Sensors.” This application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Additionally, a series of weakly reflecting fiber Bragg gratings (FBGs) may be written into a length of optical fiber or a single Point Fabry-Perot sensor may be spliced into a length of optical fiber. An optical signal is transmitted down the fiber, which is reflected and/or scattered back to a receiver and analyzed to characterize external parameters along the length of the optical fiber. Using this information, downhole measurements including but not limited to temperature, pressure, and chemical environment may be obtained.
For weakly reflecting FBGs that are written into a length of optical fiber, there is no efficient system of carrying the FBGs and deploying these sensors downhole, and a need exists for such a system.